


Drunk Jay

by fightableomo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Watersports, female - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Jay's drunk and there are some shenanigans.It's mostly dialogue then a paragraph of piss.





	Drunk Jay

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is killing me???? it literally deleted my fic when i posted it. i posted it under a read more because im a fucking considerate person, but you can't view it on my blog when you click on it. /I/ can't view it on my blog even though im . the fucking content creator
> 
> thus, im not going to be posting fics to tumblr anymoer. im going to jump ship on that front
> 
> anyway, enjoy my (not all mine) ocs

There was a soft knock on Michael’s door. Sure, the studio door was ajar, but that didn’t stop most people from knocking before entering, Jay excluded. He didn’t mind her walking in whenever, but he also liked the head up. 

He stopped what he was doing and looked over to see Kigh pushing the door open to lean on the door jamb. 

Michael smiled at him, “Hey, what’s up?”

He shrugged, “Jay’s drunk.”

He raised a brow, “And? She gets drunk like every other day.”

Kigh shook his head, “No, not like this. She’s not just tipsy, she’s like hammered.”

Michael rolled his brilliant verdigris eyes, “That’s not much of a difference. If she passes out, I’ll carry her to bed, I’ll even dote on her hangover tomorrow if that makes you feel better.”

“Michael, I’ve never seen her like this before. She usually knows her limits and she stops. She’s opened a second bottle.”

“Good for her, maybe she’s celebrating.” He turned back around, figuring Kigh was worried over nothing like usual. “I promise it’s okay baby. I’ll clean up whatever mess she makes and I’ll make sure she doesn't die. I’ll go get her after I’m done choreographing.”

Kigh whined a bit before stopping himself and looking Michael in the eye through the mirror. “Michael, please. Can you at least come check on her now? I don’t want to be brushed off this easily. Please just come out.”

Michael sighed, but turned back around and smiled. He walked over to Kigh and reached up to peck his forehead. “I don’t mean to dismiss you, I’m just busy. Let’s go check on Jay.”

Frowning, Kigh brushed him off, “Don’t patronize me. I’m worried, not a kid.”

“Sorry, let’s go see Jay.” He brushed passed Kigh and walked with him to the living room where Jay was indeed drunk.

There she sat, lying down on the couch, laughing. Next to her on the coffee table there was an over full glass of wine, the bottle propped against her torso, a bit spilled onto her white sweater. 

Frowning, Michael walked over and grabbed her arm, pulling her up off the couch. In the process, the bottle of wine drops from her grasp and spills all over the leather couch. Dark red puddled gather in the dips of the fabric and drip off the side onto the plush carpet.   
The taller man sighed, “I’m going to have to clean that up, Jay.”

She just laughed.

Kigh cleared his throat from his spot lingering in the entrance to the living room. “I told you she was drunk,”

“I know you did. I thought she had enough sense not to drink red wine in our all white living room. Drink white wine or vodka if you’re going to be in here. Plus, isn’t it her own fucking rule that you can’t have open cups out of the kitchen? We paid too much money for her to ignore her own rule and ruin the carpets.”

“You said you’d clean up after her if she was drunk.”

He sighed, “I did.” He lowered his voice, “I don’t mean to be mad, but she’s spanked me over spilling grape juice in the master bedroom.”

Kigh hummed and pushed himself forward, “Please don’t spank her.”

“I’m not going to, but we’ll need to talk about this tomorrow.” As he spoke, he pulled Jay closer and crouched down to sling her over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. All things considered, it was easy enough to grab and coax her into position. He stood up with her legs over one shoulder and her face pressed against the back of his shoulder. 

She let out a short sound of delight and being jostled. “Whee. Where are we going, Mike.”

“I’m going to take her to bed.” He addressed Kigh instead of her own question.

Kigh frowned, “She’s going to puke if you carry her like that.”

Jay snorted, “I’m not gonna puke, you’re gonna puke.”

Again she was ignored and Michael started walking him to the master bedroom. Not ten steps away from the couch did disaster strike. Either the jostle of Michael’s shoulder in her bladder too much or she was just drunk enough and full enough of wine to be free and piss on Michael. 

It started as a lazy, inaudible trickle, though it got through her slacks easily enough. The urine was hardly noticeable against the dark fabric as it spread up her butt before finding gravity too appealing to continue to soak just her pants. 

The stream of piss grew louder and stronger, leaking into michaels tank top and dripping down his exposed arms. Sure, enough pee dripped down Jay’s thigh, but the majority of it gushed across Michael’s dance shirt in burbling streaks, leaving the rest to trickle down his arm in hot rivulets. 

The man pulled a face, but remained silent as he crouched down to move Jay off his shoulders and let her stand on her own in her poss soaked pants. He righted himself and shook off his right arm, letting pee droplets fly off to the carpet that already would need to be clean. 

It took a moment, but Jay seemed to realize she was standing again, and in wet trousers for that matter. She looked down at her glistening slacks for a moment before bursting out in laughter again. “Oh my god, I peed! Michael, did I pee on you?” She looked at him for a confirmation and laughed again. “Oh my god, I just pissed all over you!”

Michael sighed and Kigh stepped forward, “I told you she was too drunk.”

He sighed, “This isn’t even too bad, she’s just a dumb drunk.”

“Yeah, but she doesn’t ever let herself get dumb drunk. You know how prideful she is.”

Jay snorted, “Vainglorious bastard I am.”

“Yeah, we’ll talk to her about it tomorrow. Right now I need to get us both clean and to bed somehow.”

Kigh stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Jay, she instinctively rested her head on his upper arm. “I’ll take a bath with her and get her to bed. You can go shower.”


End file.
